


Perfecto Equilibrio

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El equilibrio en este planeta mantenía el equilibrio del universo entero. Y él era el último de su especie; el único que podía asegurarse de que la situación se mantuviera así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfecto Equilibrio

-No puede ser –dijo Roku-. Tiene que haber algún error.

De alguna manera, los Sabios se las arreglaron para inclinarse aún más.

-Estamos seguros, Avatar Roku.

-¡Pero es imposible! –insistió él, aunque su voz ya no sonaba tan firme- Yo soy una persona normal. Bueno, sí soy bastante hábil con el Fuego Control, pero... si tuviera poderes especiales o algo así, me habría dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

-No a esta edad. No solo. –El anciano Sabio que tenía la palabra levantó la cabeza al fin, para mirarlo a los ojos-. Por eso estamos aquí. Es nuestro deber guiarte y ayudarte a comprender tu destino, antes de partir.

-Partir... ¿adónde?

-Al Templo del Aire del Sur. Allí comenzará tu entrenamiento.

Por un momento, Roku se quedó sin habla. Tan lejos... Todo esto estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar _cuándo_ tendría que viajar; ya se imaginaba cuál sería la respuesta, y no estaba listo para escucharla, todavía no.

-¿Pero qué va a pasar con mi familia? ¿Y mis amigos? –preguntó- ¡No puedo irme así como así!

-No será "así como así", joven Avatar. Es tu destino. Ellos lo comprenderán –respondió otro de los Sabios. Le sonrió un poco, en un gesto que intentaba ser reconfortante, pero Roku estaba demasiado molesto y nervioso como para que tuviera efecto.

-No es justo –murmuró, más para sí mismo que esperando alguna excusa-. ¿Y cómo saben que soy yo, de todas formas?

Eso sí recibió una respuesta. Los Sabios le explicaron en detalle el método que utilizaban para reconocer al nuevo Avatar entre todos los niños de la nación correspondiente, después de la muerte del anterior. No sólo le hablaron de las cuatro reliquias, sino que, habiendo anticipado sus dudas, las habían preparado para mostrárselas.

Roku no estaba muy convencido. Eran sólo juguetes. Sí, podían representar a las cuatro naciones si se podía a pensar en eso, pero... seguían siendo nada más que objetos comunes y corrientes. Podía haberlos elegido por cualquier razón. ¿Cómo podían estar tan seguros de que los había "reconocido"? Ni siquiera los reconocía ahora.

Los fue tomando uno a uno con desconfianza, casi como si esperara algo, una señal tal vez. Si realmente tenían razón, y él era el Avatar, ¿no tenía que poder comprobarlo de alguna forma? Jugueteó un poco con el molinete de los Nómadas del Aire, pero no pasó nada. Por supuesto. Tampoco con la tortuga ni el mono. Tomó el tamborcillo de madera y lo sacudió un poco, distraído.

Y entonces fue cuando llegó su señal.

¡Los Sabios tenían razón! Bueno, al menos tenían _una parte_ de razón, por supuesto que no podían conocer el plan completo porque eran humanos, después de todo, y no tenían la menor idea de lo que hacía un Arco Camaleónico, pero _definitivamente_ estaban en lo cierto acerca de que las cuatro reliquias no eran sólo juguetes. Y era un plan genial, si podía decirlo él mismo: un Arco dividido en cuatro partes y gatillado por una edad biológica definida de su cuerpo de turno... sí, era un genio, no había cómo negarlo.

Ahora, el asunto era que eso no lo salvaba de hacer lo que los Sabios habían dicho que le tocaba hacer ahora. Porque todo eso también era parte del plan. Su _mente_ recordaba que sabía manejar los cuatro elementos, sí, pero su cuerpo nuevo tenía que volver a aprender esas técnicas. Además de que no le vendría mal recorrer un poco las otras tres naciones, a ver cuánto habían cambiado desde la última vez. Dieciséis años no eran nada para alguien como él pero, desde el punto de vista de los humanos, era suficiente tiempo como para que sucediera algo significativo mientras "Roku" no estaba prestando atención.

... _Roku_. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a que siguieran llamándolo así, a partir de ahora, pero no podía revelar su verdadera identidad. Su _verdadera_ verdadera identidad. Ha. Este plan era demasiado complicado hasta para él. Pero seguramente tenía alguna razón de ser, ¿verdad? Ya se iba a acordar.

Todavía estaba en transición, por ahora. Era casi como una nueva regeneración, aunque este cuerpo ya tenía algunos años en uso. Y además, estaba distraído con otras cosas. Por más que "Roku" fuera sólo una fachada, su afecto por su familia y amigos era sincero. Incluso ahora, sabiendo quién era en realidad y por qué debía hacerlo, le iba a costar bastante alejarse de ellos.

El Doctor dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, pero enseguida se volvió hacia los Sabios y sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Bueno –dijo-, cuánto antes empecemos mejor, ¿no?

* * *

Pasaron muchos años hasta que pudo regresar a la Nación del Fuego. Sin embargo, también eso era necesario. No sólo había recuperado su habilidad para controlar a los elementos. También tenía una buena explicación para eso, que a decir verdad lo había estado molestando bastante, con ese aire casi de superstición que tenía. Pero todo tenía sentido ahora. Los elementos de este planeta respondían a cierto tipo de telekinesis, claro, que no sólo variaba en fuerza de persona a persona sino que dependía de las condiciones genéticas. Con el relativo aislamiento de las distintas naciones, no era extraño que se hubiera terminado por asociar un elemento a un determinado pueblo, aunque la mayoría podría haber manejado lo que quisiera con sólo abrir su mente un poco. Tampoco era extraño que alguien con una mente como la suya fuera capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos a la vez, por supuesto.

Aún así, eso eran sólo curiosidades. Había tardado bastante más en comprender por qué había decidido quedarse en ese planeta durante tanto tiempo; por qué siempre volvía a tomar la misma decisión, al recuperar su memoria, en lugar de encontrar su TARDIS, o construirse una si es que algo le había sucedido, y alejarse enseguida como se alejaba siempre de todas partes. La respuesta le llegó únicamente cuando fue capaz de comunicarse con el mundo de los espíritus. Y eso había tardado bastante, naturalmente, porque también le había costado mucho creer que _existía_ un mundo de los espíritus en primer lugar. Pero estaba ahí, de todas formas. Una dimensión paralela en perfecto equilibrio con este planeta, afectándose mutuamente para mantener el balance.

_Balance._ Ésa era la explicación, precisamente. Este mundo no sólo era único: era irremplazable. El equilibrio en este planeta mantenía el equilibrio del universo entero. Y él era el último de su especie; el único que podía asegurarse de que la situación se mantuviera así. No podía correr. Incluso si su conciencia se lo hubiera permitido, si abandonaba este planeta, pronto no tendría hacia _dónde_ correr.

Por algo nunca le había gustado ser responsable. Pero no tenía otra opción.

De todas formas, al menos ahora podía descansar un poco. Estaba de vuelta en la Nación del Fuego, no tenía ningún problema urgente que solucionar, y podía dedicarse a... bueno, ¡lo que quisiera! Explorar el lugar, encerrarse en alguna biblioteca, construir tecnología extremadamente avanzada para el contexto—

—no, eso último mejor no.

* * *

Sozin estaba actuando extraño. No era sólo que había cambiado desde su partida; eso era de esperarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y además, los dos no eran más que unos muchachos cuando se habían separado. Ahora Sozin era un hombre adulto, y no uno cualquiera, tampoco. El Señor del Fuego tenía más responsabilidades, más preocupaciones, y era necesario que se comportara de una manera más fría y calculadora. A veces había que tomar decisiones difíciles, cuando uno estaba en una posición de poder. El Doctor lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir que algo andaba mal. Al principio había pensado que, con el tiempo, se iba a acostumbrar al nuevo Sozin. Pero aún no lo había logrado. O, más bien... era una situación difícil de describir. A veces le parecía que nunca más iba a reconocer al amigo de su infancia. Y otras veces, cada vez más seguido, le parecía demasiado familiar. Pero aún así, era algo que se sentía fuera de lugar, como si perteneciera a otro contexto. No estaba seguro de cuál era el problema.

Hasta que Sozin comenzó a hablar de guerras. De conquistar el mundo. De unir sus fuerzas, porque juntos eran más fuertes que nadie, y eran amigos, ¿verdad? Serían invencibles, incomparables.

Todo eso era reconocible. _Más_ que reconocible. Y hacía que todo tuviera sentido... todo, incluso su juventud. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Se preguntaba si Sozin también lo sabía, si se había dado cuenta de quién era en realidad. No había dado ninguna señal al respecto, pero eso no probaba nada. Siempre había sido hábil para ese tipo de engaños. Tal vez había descubierto hacía tiempo su verdadera identidad, su verdadero poder, y sólo esperaba a ver su reacción para revelarlo todo.

... o tal vez era como Yana otra vez, sin imaginar su potencial, y sólo necesitaba un amigo que lo guiara en la dirección correcta.

No podía juzgarlo. Todavía no. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No conocía toda la verdad. Y no podía _preguntar_ , no sin riesgo de despertar en él a su mayor enemigo.

Lo único que podía hacer era observar. Tendría que detenerlo si realmente intentaba algo concreto además de hablar de sus grandes planes, claro, y muchas, muchas veces trató de disuadirlo de sus ideas más peligrosas. Pero, más que nada, tendría que esperar.

* * *

-Todo este tiempo -dijo Sozin, desde la seguridad del lomo de su dragón-. Todo este tiempo, y nunca te diste cuenta.

-No es cierto. Lo sé desde hace décadas.

-Y nunca dijiste nada. ¿Tengo que creer eso?

-No veo por qué no -respondió él-. No soy el único.

Sozin (no, _Master_ ) tan solo resopló con una mirada de superioridad.

-Da igual –dijo-. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

-Voy a volver –respondió él, aparentando estar más tranquilo de lo que se sentía. No podría escapar del volcán, de eso estaba seguro, ni siquiera con la ayuda de su propio dragón. Pero _iba_ a volver. Y entonces pondría todo en orden, como lo había hecho siempre.

-Lo sé –fue la respuesta que recibió, igual de calmada-. Pero, hasta que tu próxima regeneración esté en condiciones de siquiera pensar en enfrentarme... puedo hacer _muchas_ cosas.

Eso también era cierto. Pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de reconocerlo. El Señor de Fuego se alejó de allí, con una sonrisa triunfante, dispuesto a conquistar el mundo.

... por ahora. _Sólo_ por ahora. Iba a regresar, y se ocuparía de recuperar el equilibrio, no importa qué tan difícil resultara.

Sólo tenían que pasar dieciséis años, después de todo. No era _tanto_ tiempo.


End file.
